Angel For My Valentine
by NightAngel97
Summary: Dean's sick on Valentine's Day and Castiel has no one to spend his holiday with. First time, sweet, fluffy, sexy, Valentine's Day, Destiel smut! One shot.


**A/N: Basically what the description said. I dislike Valentine's in general and constantly refer to it as a holiday created by greeting card companies to make people feel like crap but this year I am celebrating by exchanging Valentines with my BF, watching My Bloody Valentine(the Jensen Ackles one), and by gifting you this piece of fluffy smut. Enjoy and happy Valentine's Day guys :D**

**Rating: M for language, and hot steamy Destiel sex :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.**

**Angel For My Valentine **

Dean sat on his bed alone, tired, and feeling like crap. He usually didn't care when he got sick, he went on with his life, hunting and killing things with his brother. But it was Valentine's Day dammit! And where was said brother? Off at some bar, or possibly already at some chicks house hooking up. And here he was, Dean Friggin Winchester, alone, laying in a crappy bed, in a crappy motel room, on Valentine's Day. Why you ask? Because no girl in her right mind would hook up with a guy-no matter how hot- if he sounded like he was going to cough out a lung at any given second.

He got out of bed to check his temperature for what felt like the millionth time, still over 100. "Fuck you too, Cupid," He mumbled crawling back into bed.

"Hello Dean."

Dean managed to not jump out of skin at the sound of Castiel's voice. He was finally getting used to the angel's sudden appearances after so long. He sat up and focused his eyes on Castiel once his head stopped spinning. "Hey Cass," He gave him a small smile.

Castiel glanced around the room, appearing slightly on edge. "Where's Sam?"

Dean shrugged, "Banging some chick, probably."

"Oh…"

"So what's up Cass?" Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head. "What brings you here to see me?"

"Oh, right. I…I was-It is not of import. You appear ill, I should let you rest."

Dean smiled at Castiel. This was one of the reasons he liked the angel: even when something was bothering him, he always put Dean-or Sam for that matter-first. "It's fine Cass. Sit," He patted the bed next to himself.

Castiel walked over slowly and sat on the edge of Dean's bed. "I was in Las Vegas, searching for a demon of import, when women began approaching me." Castiel paused.

When he made no signs of continuing, Dean prompted, "And?"

"And they made…I believe you would call it a 'pass' at me. Touching my arms and shoulders and …penis." The angel shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "I tried to get out of their proximity, but one followed me. She apologized for the others' behavior and told me that even if I did not wish to be with one of them, that no man should be alone on Valentine's Day."

Dean snorted out laughter; he would have _loved _to have been there to see that. "Sorry, sorry. So you…came here?"

Castiel watched Dean taking in his reaction and struggled to keep his expression neutral. "I apologize, Dean, I should not have bothered you. I should have seen that earlier."

Dean's laughter turned into ragged coughs. For a moment he was sure that he was about to choke to death, then he felt warm hands on him, one on his chest and the other in the middle of his back. The coughing instantly stopped and he opened his eyes to see Castiel's inches from his own. He inhaled and smiled when he found that his lungs felt 100% normal. Castiel scooted back to the edge of the bed and began to stand. "Wait." Dean caught the angel's wrist, pulling him back to the bed.

Castiel remained turned away from him, refusing to turn his way. Dean frowned and moved out of the bed to kneel in front of Castiel. Dean's heart melted when he seen the look of hurt, confusion, and above all conflicted, look on his angel's normally composed face. Dean felt like complete and utter shit. Castiel had come to him to talk, and he had laughed at him, and yet the angel had still helped him. "Cass…"

Castiel turned his head away and locked his eyes onto a stain located on the far wall. "Please remove your hand from my wrist so that I can leave."

Dean released the angel's wrist and captured him in a strong hug before he could disappear. "I'm sorry I laughed Cass. Thank you for helping me."

Castiel found himself melting into Dean's warm embrace, loving the feeling of his hands rubbing soothing circles into his back. He had hated the women on the street's hands-or anyone's hands for that matter-touching any part of him, but Dean…Dean just felt so right and safe.

Dean finally released him and moved to sit next to Castiel, keeping an arm firmly around his shoulders. "She was right. No one should have to spend Valentine's Day alone."

Castiel nodded. "Your health is back to normal. You can now leave and…'hook up'." Castiel was still sad but managed a smile.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Sure he wanted to go out, but if Cass wanted some company, the least he could do was stay with him.

"No, I am sure. But thank you for the offer." He turned and gave Dean a small peck on the cheek. Dean's eyes widened and Castiel pulled away remembering himself. "I'm sorry Dean," He began before launching himself into a seemingly never ending string of apologies.

Dean was in shock. Had Cass just…He had by the look on the angel's face as apologies continued to poor out of mouth. Now, Dean realized, it was his move. Sure he preferred the ladies, but he had known from the moment that he met the nerdy little angel that if he ever went gay for someone it would be Castiel. Castiel was still staggering through his ten-part apology when Dean's focus returned to the scene before of him. "Shh," He placed a finger to Castiel's lips, successfully silencing the angel. "Cass…will you be my Valentine?"

"I do not understand the reference," Castiel told him, channeling Sam's puppy-eyes to the T.

Dean chuckled lightly, "It wasn't a reference. It was a question."

"I don't understand what you're asking of me, Dean."

"This," Dean cupped the angel's cheek and brought their lips. Castiel froze, but Dean continued to softly kiss him until he responded, tentatively returning the kiss. Dean broke the kiss after a moment, before he could get carried away. "So?"

Castiel met Dean's eyes and chewed at his bottom lip in a very un-angel-of-the-lord manner. "Dean I-"

"No it's cool man," _Crap, _Dean thought, _What the Hell was I thinking, kissing a friggin angel!?_ "I better let you go."

Dean removed his arm from Castiel's shoulders and the angel instantly felt colder. "It's just…Dean, wouldn't you rather ask an attractive blond woman with large breasts to be you Valentine?"

Dean's lips quirked up in a half-smile. "That depends."

"On what, Dean?"

"If you were to become my Valentine, would you stay with me all night or would you sneak out in the middle of the night and pretend what we did never happened, like some cheap whore?"

"I would never leave your side if you requested my presence."

"Then no I'd rather have a hot brunette."

Castiel's face fell, but he nodded. No matter how much he loved Dean, he knew that the hunter would never feel the same. "I understand."

"Yeah," Dean continued, with a soft smile on his lips. "And I saw just the brunette I want the other day, too. No boobs to speak of, but really nice and caring with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and when they get confused about something…they do _the _most adorable head-tilt thing." Castiel tilted his head, confused by Dean's words. Dean grinned at him, "See, there it is." He leaned into Castiel and captured the angel's chapped lips in another slow kiss.

Castiel gasped, and shifted so that he was fully on the bed, before leaning back and resting his head in the pillows. Dean smiled against Castiel's lips and shifted with him so that he was now hovering over him. The angel arched up off of the bed so that his body was flush with his hunter's. Dean moaned into his mouth, reaching an arm around Castiel's waist to pull him even closer. Castiel broke the kiss panting, "Is it not custom for couples to discard their clothing at this time?"

Dean looked down at Castiel in shock. He would have been happy remaining completely clothed and just kissing all night. It was very un-Dean-like, but he cared about Cass so he was prepared to and planned on taking it slow. But apparently Castiel had other plans. "If that's okay with you, I mean we don't have to if you're not comfortable with it."

"I would not have brought it up if I was not comfortable with it. I want to, Dean." He sat up and shrugged his trench coat off, tossing it to the floor.

Dean quickly helped Castiel out of his suit jacket and tie. He pushed the angel back to the bed as he began slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, eager to kiss the smooth skin of Castiel's chest. Dean groaned as he was met with yet another layer of fabric. He ripped the rest of the buttons open, and pulled the ruined shirt off of Castiel, before moving to peel his white wife-beater over his head. Once all of the cursed fabric was gone he latched onto Castiel's collarbone.

"Dean…" Castiel whimpered, running his fingers through the hunter's hair, "Still too many clothes."

Dean chuckled at the note of impatience in he heard in Castiel's voice, but moved to take down the angel's slacks, pulling them off along with his shoes and socks. Dean chuckled again when he seen that Castiel's vessel was also wearing thermal underwear. "It's like unwrapping a joke present. You take one layer of paper off expecting to find your present, but nope, there's another layer of paper!"

Castiel wriggled out of Dean's grip and slid the thermals down and off, leaving him in just a pair of briefs. Dean stopped Castiel's hands as they moved to take off what he could only hope was the final layer of Castiel's clothing.

"Allow me," Dean told him, slipping his hands under the brief's waistband and sliding them down torturously slow. He smiled taking in the sight of Castiel's thin, but well-toned, and finally naked body. "You're beautiful." He leaned down and kissed his way up Castiel's quivering body, from his navel to his lips.

"I doubt that, Dean," Castiel told him with a sad smile.

Dean shook his head and began kissing his way back down, then up again. Between kisses he spoke softly, "Nope, you're beautiful. And sweet, and amazing, and the specialist, strongest, most awesomest, kindest angel in the world.

Castiel sighed, loving the feeling of Dean's surprisingly soft lips on his heated skin. "As kind as those words are I'm not special. I am a common garden variety angel. There are many others just like me on earth and in Heaven."

Dean shook his head, meeting Castiel's eyes. He stroked the angel's cheek and told him earnestly, "No, Cass, you're special. Whether you realize it or not. You're one amazing warrior in a million junkless dicks." Castiel opened his mouth to protest again, but Dean stopped him before he could start with a passionate kiss.

When Dean finally broke the kiss, Castiel was flush and panting. "Dean…clothes…off…_now._"

Dean stood quickly and stripped his clothes off quickly. Once his clothes were gone he crawled back on top of Castiel, twining their legs together and lining their hips up so that their cocks slotted together.

Castiel whimpered into Dean's mouth as the latter reached between them, taking both of their cocks into his hand, and began stroking them. As the friction increased Castiel pulled Dean closer to intensify their kiss briefly before reluctantly breaking it. "I want…I want…more."

Dean looked down at Castiel panting. Apparently the angel had never heard of the saying _Taking it slow_. Dean nodded after a moment, "Do you…want to be inside of me or…do you want me inside of you?"

Castiel tilted his head against his pillow for a moment, thinking. "I wish for you to penetrate me. I think it will work better, seeing as I have no experience with this sort of thing. Perhaps our second time I would like to penetrate you."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. He smiled lovingly down at Castiel. "You already want there to be a second time?"

"Yes," Castiel told him matter-of-factly, "And a third and fourth," He paused for a moment before saying in a serious tone, "And possible a fifth and sixth, if you'd like."

"See, special," Dean told him with a loving smile. He brushed the tips of his fingers down Castiel's sides, feeling goose bumps rise wherever his fingers touched. He kissed each of Castiel's hipbones, before shifting to reach for the KY in his duffle bag.

"That won't be necessary," Castiel told him, spreading his legs invitingly. Dean gave him a puzzled look. "Although it may be frowned upon by the majority of Heaven, I am capable of using my 'mojo'-as you call it-to prepare myself for you."

Dean moaned low in his throat and attacked Castiel's mouth with a fierce kiss He nipped and licked at Castiel's lips, savoring the taste of his angel. "And you deny being special."

Castiel made a mewling sound and arched up into Dean's body. "Dean, quit talking and fuck me into the mattress like the pizza man did the babysitter."

Dean froze and studied Castiel's face, his eyes wide and lust blown, lips swollen and parted, and he realized that he didn't want to fuck Castiel. "No."

"What?" Castiel breathed, panicked.

"I will not 'fuck you into the mattress' Cass," Dean thought for a moment, planning his words, but in the end said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm going to make love to you, nice and slow."

"But the babysitter seemed to thoroughly enjoy being fucked by the pizza man and-"

Dean shook his head, thinking how sad it was that all of Castiel's sexual knowledge came from watching porn. Before his mind could approve his mouth to say it he blurted, "Yeah well the pizza man didn't love the babysitter."

Castiel's face remained neutral, "I see, so as in 'love', you mean to say that he left her side in the night like a cheap whore, but you will not leave mine?" Dean gaped at Castiel, he'd basically said that he was in love with him and that was what he got. He was getting ready to move away from Castiel when the angel's face broke into a grin. "Got you," He laughed softly at his human's expression. "I love you too, Dean."

"You…" Dean grinned when he realized that Castiel had actually made a joke. "You feathery son of a bitch," Dean told his in a tone of pure love and adoration.

Castiel bucked his hips up playfully, "You know you love me." He reached up, stroking Dean's cheek and moving his legs up to wrap around the hunter's waist. "Now show me."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel slowly as he lined himself up with the angel's entrance. He pushed forward slowly until his entire length was buried in the Castiel's warm, wet heat.

The angel moaned and tightened his legs around Dean as the hunter set up a torturously soft and slow rhythm. Dean shifted slightly, angling his hips so that his cock brushed against Castiel's prostate with each thrust. Castiel cried out and buried his face in Dean's neck. "More," he panted.

"Patience, Grasshopper," Dean told him with a smirk.

Castiel growled and squinted his eyes at his lover, "I am not nor have I ever been an insect, Dean."

Dean chuckled, his breath tickling Castiel's neck as he complied, reaching between them to take Castiel's leaking cock into his hand. Despite going slow, Dean discovered that with the help of the noises that Castiel was making, he was quickly approaching his orgasm. He struggled against the urge to speed up, barely managing to keep his pace slow and steady. "Oh, Cass," He panted. "Cass, I'm so close…" He punctuated his sentence with a strangled moan of Castiel's name.

Castiel tightened his hold on Dean, digging his nails into the latter's shoulders. "Oh, Dean! Uh! I want to feel you come inside of me."

Dean groaned at Castiel's words. "Oh Cass!" His breath caught in his throat as his orgasm washed over him like a cooling rain and a blazing fire all in one. "Oh, God, oh God, ah Castiel!" Dean continued to ride out his orgasm as he began stroking Castiel faster.

Castiel was too far gone in his own pleasure to even chastise Dean for his inappropriate use of his father's name as he cried out, his own climax hitting him like a freight train as he spilt his hot release across their stomachs and Dan's hand.

Dean slowly rolled off of Castiel and reached down to pull the bed's covers up to their waists. Once he had the covers in place he wrapped his arms protectively around his angel's shoulders.

"That was very…pleasurable," Castiel panted, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle and pressing his face into his lover's sweat coated chest.

"You have no friggin idea," Dean told him, kissing his messy hair.

Dean had nearly drifted off to sleep when Castiel spoke quietly against his chest, "Yes."

"Yes what?" He whispered against his lover's hair.

"Yes Dean, I will be your Valentine. Now and forever." He moved closer to Dean, shifting so that one leg was hitched on Dean's hip, pulling their bodies flush.

"And you'll never leave in the middle of the night like a cheap whore?" Dean asked jokingly as moved one hand down to grip Castiel's thigh, pushing more firmly to his hip.

"As long as you deliver me the same."

"Deal," Dean smiled against Castiel's hair. "Kiss on it?"

"That makes it sound as if you were making a deal with a demon. As you know I am an angel…perhaps we should mate on it?"

Dean grinned and pulled away slightly to meet Castiel's eyes. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"Yes I believe so, but either way, I love you too." He snuggled into Dean again, allowing himself to relax.

Dean sighed and resettled his head against Castiel's. He was beginning to drift to sleep again when Castiel spoke, "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."

Dean smiled, lifting Castiel's face up to give him a long, heated kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cass."

**The End!**

**Leave me reviews to let me know if you loved it hated it and everything in between.**


End file.
